


Correction

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Math, sometimes you gotta be in love with brainstorm, this is a bit of an older fic, this is the gay science club we do gay science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Love, Perceptor finds, is in the numbers.





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

> this is a simpatico fic i wrote for a giveaway forever and a half ago!
> 
> if you like my stuff you can find me @tasteful-robot-loving on tumblr to request things!

“Your numbers are wrong,” Brainstorm says from behind him.

Perceptor doesn’t even get the chance to blink before Brainstorm’s arms are wrapped around his waist. His grip is gentle enough that if Perceptor truly wanted to he could break it. He doesn’t. Nonetheless, the thought of Brainstorm taking into account his comfort makes something warm and soft settle in Perceptor’s spark, as if he has been gifted something beautiful.

“Oh?” Perceptor asks. His own servos come up to rest against Brainstorm’s arms.

“You forgot to carry the three,” Brainstorm informs him, unwrapping one of his arms to point at Perceptor’s datapad. “Right there.”

Perceptor looks down at his calculations, optics sliding across the aforementioned numbers. He hums as he reworks the math in his processor then nods, “It appears you are correct, Brainstorm.”

Perceptor twists in his grip to face him. Brainstorm’s optics almost seem to glow brighter at the small praise. Perceptor has no doubt that he loves the praise and half-wonders how he could take advantage of it, but pushes it away for another time.

“I am a genius after all,” Brainstorm says in response.

It sounds like he’s grinning under the mask and Perceptor _wants _to see it. He wants to see how Brainstorm beams under his praise, how he practically soaks it into his systems. “You are,” Perceptor agrees, just to see those optics brighten a bit more. “Now, we are in private. Would you care to remove your mask?”

Brainstorm freezes. Perceptor can’t see the entirety of his face but, because Brainstorm doesn’t release him, he assumes the look in his optics is contemplative rather than trapped. Still, it takes a long moment for Brainstorm to come up with an answer. “My face is nothing to look at,” Brainstorm says softly.

“I think you’re quite handsome,” Perceptor reassures without hesitation. “Unless it makes you uncomfortable, I would rather like to see your face. Your expressions are truly breathtaking.”

Brainstorm’s optics widen at the admission. He’s completely lost for words. Then his optics get soft and indulgent, “Alright, Percy.”

His mask clicks and Perceptor brings up his servos to catch it. He sets it gently on the table beside him before taking a moment to admire Brainstorm’s face. Objectively, he is attractive, yes. But subjectively? In a word, he is perfect.

“Amazing,” Perceptor breathes, though that is not the half of it.

Voice quieter than normal, Brainstorm says, “You don’t have to say that.”

“It’s the truth,” Perceptor waves off the comment, bringing his servos to softly cup Brianstorm’s jaw. “I would never lie to you.”

Brainstorm’s face warms under his touch and tinges pink with energon. He looks on the verge of argument until he settles on, “I know you wouldn’t.”

Perceptor smiles up at him. Brainstorm clearly knows how rare a genuine smile is based on the way his gaze catches on Perceptor’s lips. “Good,” Perceptor returns, stroking a thumb under one of Brainstorm’s optics.

Brainstorm takes a moment to melt into the touch. For once, Perceptor is glad he indulged Brainstorm, if only to see him so open. It is well worth all of Perceptor’s time.


End file.
